


Ordinary August

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: More Tags Later?, not sure what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Augustine Cysine is a girl in a world turned upside down. Monsters have come up from the Underground and nobody was prepared for this! Monster relations with humans are very tense; but everyone is making do the best they can!





	1. Chapter 1

Intro: A short history. (Basically the last year!)  
  
It was a sunrise fit for a king the day that Augustine recalled _THEY_ had come from the Underground. Home alone at the time; She'd pulled herself out of bed to the sound of her phone going nuts. The cheap plastic casing rattling around on the surface of the side table was the very thing that triggered her awakening. Fighting with covers with a grunt of frustration she'd plucked up the offending device and glared with narrowed eyes at it. In large font there was a sort of public service announcement or a warning along with dozens of texts and news reports flooding her news feed on a dozen different outlets. Facebook, twitter and the like were blowing up!!!

"MONSTERS COME FROM UNDERGROUND!!!!"

"A NEW THREAT!?"

"MAGIC AND MONSTERS?!"

"NEW DANGER IN OUR BACKYARDS!?"

Augustine remembered that it had taken nearly a full minute to process just that one sentence and then yet another hour to consider if it was true or not. Hand flailing quickly she grasped her glasses and slid them onto the bridge of her nose to get a nice clear look at what was popping up consistently on her phone. It hadn't taken very long to determine that yes, it was true, and no it wasn't photoshopped. Honestly, one full year later it hadn't quiet sank in yet. The government's immediate response was to surround them and put them under a sudo quarantine. As if they were a danger to humanity like some kind of disease. Course' now one year later everyone knew THAT wasn't the case, and it was quite laughable but it wouldn't stop the floodgates of hate. Those against monsters, and monster rights formed groups seemingly overnight. A response that seemed to confirm that humans hate simply for the joy of it!

Because of this little "quarantine" the monsters didn't go far at first. For the first 3 months of their "freedom" they were kept in a small camp restricted to a couple mile radius around the mountain. This camp was broadcast almost 24/7 for quite awhile before the news crews were forced to leave. Once in awhile there would still be pictures or video captured by the stray drone or sanctioned visitor. Those became more and more rare as time went by and the monsters were given a tiny bit of privacy. Their quarantine was guarded and strict but to the surprise of almost everyone there had never been an incident the entire time! The monsters who seemed so scary had remained completely peaceful and cooperative. Apparently, simply seeing the sky was enough for a time! They'd undergone so much in those months, proving they were not a threat, sharing their history and answering personal questions. Interviews and no doubt other "tests" to determine everything humans could about them were done. Of course magical beings arn't always the easiest to test in a known scientific sense so a lot of things just came down to "it's magic". Not that anyone should be surprised. It didn't always sit right with many, but there wasn't much people could do about it. Much of the time "it's magic" was the only explanation monsters had, void of any other explanation. Augustine had seen several pictures of different monsters. Fish monsters and little dinosaurs and a skeleton!!! A SKELETON, walking around without skin or anything! It was amazing!

Around this time Monster Rights Groups Popped up. People who actually wanted to HELP the monsters! It proved to help significantly and their "freedom" finally got on a roll... The fourth month had been the breaking point, while the monsters had very little power in this time their child ambassador had worked hard to get their freedom. Finally after much persistence and under the condition that the Monsters all registered ID's and the such...they became citizens in a sense. Second rate citizens in the eyes of many as they didn't hold many of the rights that humans enjoyed on the daily basis. But it was something to start with... Restrictions were fairly harsh and generally restricted the monsters from owning land and made it hard for them to get permits for business. Even now just over a half year after they were "citizens" there were just a few monster run businesses outside Mt Ebott due to the many hoops they had to jump through. Somehow, the government made it harder than it already was on the new citizens. The monsters kept close to the mountain; Staying in the local city and straying no further. Many had even stayed in the mountain until everything was calm up above. It was for the best in most cases because most landlords wouldn't rent to a monster anyway. Their gold was worth quite a lot, but hatred and fear runs deep.

Augustine hadn't even met one yet and she lived a mere 20 minutes from the epicenter of everything. She looked up out of her window of her second story apartment towards the mountain. She'd woken up every morning for years looking at the sight...never suspecting there was an entire race under there....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Thanks for reading the intro!~
> 
> I've got no END plans for this story, but some ideas floating in my head won't leave me be.....  
> I have written a few chapters ahead of time and I'm having fun.  
> Feel free to criticize it, I'm certainly not a very good writer...but I hope someone takes some small enjoyment from this.  
> Writing stupid things is my guilty pleasure! *SHRUG*
> 
> Chapters will probably remain fairly short, so i can keep at it without losing interest.
> 
> Enjoy!~


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 (for real!)

_**Chapter 1: Welcome!?** _

 

  
Augustine Stared at the door of a new bar that popped up nearby. Grillby's! A...monster bar and it was a mere ten minute walk from her apartment! It was a surprise because apart from a few other dying businesses and apartments there wasn't much on the block. Looking around it became obvious that this "shady" abandoned area was actually were some of the monsters had congregated outside the mountain. It made sense...humans didn't even like living here and the rent was cheap as you could get. Landlords around here must be happy just to get some people in the area; even if the people were monsters.

Had this street ever looked this nice before though?  
She'd been here years ago and got that abandoned town feeling where you might expect a tumbleweed or two to roll right by. Yet now, as she turned her head around Augustine could see a few monsters walking around and even a food cart on a corner. Small monster children swarmed around the cart! From a distance August could see it was something called Nicecream; which she assumed was similar to ice cream. Someone had planted flowers and trees and it truly looked like a town ready to come right back to life at any moment.

With butterflies in her stomach she walked up to the bar door and read the sign. She clicked her tongue with a bite of disappointment and the butterflies dispersed.

 _GRILLBY'S_  
OPENING: October 21st 20XX  
That was not for another week.  
Despite the setback she added it to her calender and made a note to come back then!

August hadn't exactly gone out of her way to meet monsters like some people did. Those who fanatically wanted to prove they were friendly at least. Or alternatively the curious people who genuinely wanted to understand them!  
Or, in the worst kind of way; the people who went out of their way to attack or terrorize the newcomers.  
But knowing there was a new bar coming in so close to home was something she could be happy about!!! Monster or not they had to have some kind of alcohol! A new monster alcohol could be interesting!  
She walked away with a smile on her face; totally missing the skeleton giving her the stink eye from across the street!

A week later August had almost completely forgotten the little bar and the monster neighborhood tucked away in an area of the city that years before felt dead. Her phone buzzed and reminded her and she'd given a small "whoop" of joy much to the disdain of her coworkers. They'd glanced over their cubicles at her with eyebrows raised. A soft whisper of sorry and ducking her head back down to work had been her only response.  
Later that evening she was going to RELAX!  
...at least that had been the plan!  
Hours before that HAD been her thinking, but now she was seated in a bar full of monsters and one in particular was giving her a good stare down. A short, squat skeleton with glowing white irises that seemed to bore into her very soul. Seeing as those (souls that is) apparently WERE A THING (the religious people were having a field day with that one) it was entirely possible he was!

"hey kid..."  
She'd let out a small meep as response and seemed to cower for a brief moment before realizing that the monster who'd been glaring into the side of her head while she sweated was finally talking to her. "S-sorry...H-hello..."  
The skeleton seemed to grin a bit wider (how was that even possible!?) . "...don't mean to rattle your bones there kiddo!" Was that a joke?  
August blinked slowly as it sunk in. "...uh... I...what?" Was the genius noise that floated from her brain and out her mouth. It seemed to amuse him further!!! " gotta say you got some backbone coming to a brand new monster bar! do ya' like it so far kid?"

August 's face slowly crept into a smile and a soft chuckle escaped and she could only hold her face in her hands. "Geez are you telling Skeleton jokes!?"

"don't worry i got a skeleTON of them."  
August laughed a little harder at that one. "Their so bad though! Still funny but..." She glanced at him and wondered if it was rude to make the jokes back at him. He was the skeleton here making skeleton jokes, but was it racist to joke back? Should she make some human based jokes? It was worth the risk wasn't it?  
"But...skeleton jokes are kind of a no brainer...." She waited and watched the lights in his eyes flash a little brighter for a moment before he was chuckling himself! "good one kid."  
"Well do you always make these jokes, or is it only under certain SACRUMstances?" His eye lights flickered and and the grin grew bigger and he laughed! A genuine chuckle!!!

She heard a crackling groan from her right and nearly jumped. "Oh...sorry! Uh..." Great!!!! MORE OF HER INTELLECTUAL GENIUS COMING TO LIGHT!  
That would have been another pun if she could think straight as she was literally looking into what at first looked like a blazing fire!  
"hey Grillbz, look...it's your first human costumer on the surface!" The skeleton gestured at her and she became aware she'd never really introduced herself to him. August struggled to look away from the flame and towards the skeleton man. "Oh...I'm Augustine Cysine, you can just call me August, or Gust, or anything you want! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! It's nice to meet you---" She held out a hand that was taken ahold of immediately by a boney one. In the split few seconds she took in the feeling of bone that seemed to be smooth with a touch of roughness you might expect from...well...bone.

"sans, sans the skeleton!" He gestured at the fire man and grinned. "this is grillby!"  
"Oh it's...." She paused, her hand hesitating as she stretched to shake his hand as well.  
It must have been obvious because the flame didn't reach to take her hand in his. Instead he stopped several inches away. She could feel the heat wafting off of him even from here. "Uh...sorry...it's uh...." She pulled her hand back and looked up at him with a mixture of shame and nervous tension. "It's kind of ingrained into humans not to touch fire....ya' know..."  
The man simply nodded his head with flames flickering and glanced at sans who was once again watching her closely. "'so'kay kiddo, Grillbz don't bite! How about a burger for me tonight Grillbz! What do you want kiddo? my treat! takes some guts to come to this part of town all alone."

August blinked, looking surprised. "No that's alright, I...kinda saw the poster a week ago!" She wrung her hands together nervously. "...and I've been looking forward to coming all week actually..." Her face heated up, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed or because Grillby had walked a bit closer to her and leaned over the counter to get her order. "It's the closest bar to home now! I only live a few blocks away really: I'm kinda surprised I have not seen any monsters around my block since it's so close!"  
She turned her head when she noticed the heat getting hotter and looked up at the flame monster again. "oh. I'm sorry...a burger and..." August paused again. "...any drink that's good...I don't have a preference. I'll try something new!~"  
With a nod he disappeared into the back and the heat at the bar evaporated with him leaving a chill. "....." She watched him leave, staring unconsciously at the flames of his face and 'hair'? A small part of her regretted not simply risking it and reaching all the way to shake his hand. "He dosn't talk much does he?" She questioned Sans and raised an eyebrow, a curious sparkle in her eye. "nah, he's a pretty chill guy though!"

"UUUUGH! Sans no! Not more!!!"

"ah come on, i'm on fire here!~"

Grillby had come back with a delicious burger that was greasy and hot but possibly the most wonderful food she'd EVER had. Fighting tears she grinned and swallowed a mouthful off it. "I....didn't know food could taste this good..."

With a voice, quiet as a mouse she whispered. Sans being the only one who overheard her thoughts. "...How can food remind you of home, and family and hope all at the same time as being so tasty...?"

"magic..." Was the answer of course.

  
\------

  
August left the bar hours later. Hours later and a few friends richer she'd like the think!!! As she looked down at her phone there was the proof. A picture of her and the dogs was now the background picture. In the background sans sat at his barstool chugging a bottle of ketchup (the weird little skeleman) and grillby was cleaning a glass. It had taken all of her willpower to NOT. PET. THE. DOG. MONSTERS! Though, near the end it was made known to her that they LOVED to be pet! A lot!  
Lesser dog had completely freaked out and broken a glass in his excitement. When she'd gotten over her complete horror and shock when his neck stretched out August had offered to pay for the broken glass but Grillby had shook his head and declined the money August tried to shove across the bar for the item. Then Greater dog had almost squished her and it was only with the help from the other dogs that they got the huge armored dog off of her and gotten her on her feet again. They'd all started to apologize to her but much to everyone's surprise she got up laughing, with a huge grin on her face! "It's alright, really, I'm fine...I know you're not like the dogs I've had around me all my life- but...you're all really cute! If I had time I'd sit here all night and pet you all, but I should be going!" August didn't even bother trying to brush off all the white hair that was left on her when she was ready to leave. Her coat would have to be sent through the wash, what with all the white hair that clung to her.  
She must have looked quite funny to be honest. Sans had been hiding his face with his shoulders shaking with laughter when he'd looked at her after that particular fiasco.  
She turned and gave a wave to those who were still in the bar! "See you later guys!~" August silently promised to return to this quaint little bar full of monsters. Expecially since she got a chorus of "See you later, Gust/Augustine/Gusty!" From her new friends.


	3. Chapter 2

  
**_Chapter 2: Nice Atmosphere!_ **

  
It had already been a week since August had been to the bar and it weighed on her mind to be honest! She really wanted to be friends with those monsters. She missed them. Especially the dogs whom she was quite fond of despite almost being squished. Strangely enough; that was a fond memory for her! She glanced to her phone and smiled again at the picture with the dogs. Yeah it was a nice place! Nice Atmosphere! Despite a slightly rocky start she'd gotten a warm welcome....ha.

With that in mind she decided TONIGHT! Tonight she'd go to the bar again and see how her new acquaintances are doing!

She was surprised when she exited her work building to find it raining. A total downpour to soak anyone to the bone in a matter of minutes!!!  
She caught herself thinking that Sans would have liked that joke. Normally August walked to work. It wasn't that far and barring a weather disaster it wasn't that bad! Today was no different and she hadn't been expecting this rain. By the time August had gotten halfway home she was soaked, and slightly lost as it was starting to get dark outside.  
Surprisingly she did manage to get herself unlost and  
August found herself in front of the familiar little bar she promised to be at earlier. She paused at the door for several long minutes listening to the bustling inside. Laughter and joy echoed from within; like any ordinary bar. She considered just going home. Afterall she was soaking wet and would look like what the cat dragged in. Not to mention she'd leave trails of water all over that poor elementals floors. She was about to turn and leave when the door snapped open quickly. In front of her was an unexpected monster. Illuminating the darkening entryway was none other than the flame himself! "G-Grillby?" Silent as he always was, He seemed to reach towards her then hesitate. "...." Instead he tried to beckon her inside.  
She heard Sans surprised voice from somewhere behind the elemental. "grillby what's up? who's there....kiddo? you're soaked...to the bone." He grinned despite his serious tone. He just couldn't resist a pun,could he?  
August's teeth chattered despite herself and she forced a smile. "I m-meant to come here tonight...b-but it was downpouring..."  
She noted the bartender hesitating to touch her and realized it made sense, she was dripping wet after all. Truly soaked to the bone as Sans had noted. "I-I'll go home, get dry and c-c-come back l-a-att-er...." She shivered and was going to turn around and exit again when she felt warmth around a wrist and heard a hiss. ".......wait...." His voice was a crackling fireplace. Calm, warm and almost a bit smokey! It was also so quiet that she almost thought she imagined it.  
The hand at her wrist was fire, belonging to the one and only Fire Monster in sight. Steam rose up between the two of them and The flame elemental pulled back quickly as if in pain. However he once again spoke in the same quiet, gentle, smoky voice. "....it is still raining...please come in..."  
"yeah kid, you'll catch your death out there!" Sans had a serious look on his face so that...wasn't a skelepun. "But...." She glanced down at her feet where there was now a growing puddle, one that Grillby took a half step back from. "Geez I'm g-g-getting water all o-over...I'll clean that u-up!!!" She said, with chattering teeth. August wasn't going to allow the flame monster to clean up a mess that she brought in. Expecially not when it was a crap ton of water!

She stepped in more fully and closed the door behind her to shut out the nasty weather.   
Before she knew it Dogamay and Dogaressa had helped her out of her soaked coat, and had hung it up. The other dog monsters watched over her with a concerned air about them. She was seated at the bar in front of Grillby. She couldn't' be certain, but she thought that perhaps Grillby was emitting more heat than the last time she was here. He didn't seem to stray to far away from her spot at the bar either. "here kid."   
A thick towel was draped around her head and shoulders. For the life of her she couldn't figure out when he had left; nor how he had gotten one. Either way, it didn't matter because it was rather nice. "I don't think i've ever been welcome so warmly before! Hahaha..."   
She sneezed and groaned. Oh no.

Anyone who's been sick, which is everyone if we're honest here. Knows that it starts with a single sneeze or cough and evolves into the sniffles and more coughing.

A steaming bowl of soup was slid in front of August much to her surprise. "W-what...Grillby I didn't ord---" Her words died in her mouth as a steaming cup of hot chocolate and some box of tissues were placed down as well. "I, oh. How much do I---?" But Grillby was already shaking his head; His flames licking the air as he did so.

  
She had protested a while more, insisting that she'd pay for it now but the most she'd gotten out of him was that he'd put it on her tab. She took it as a sign that he wanted her to come back to his little bar.... Surprising since she'd come in soaking wet and looking quite the mess.

Sitting so close to a fire, and with a nice fluffy towel; it hadn't taken long for her to get dry.  
After she was dry again and stopped shivering the elemental once again seemed to go back to walking a bit more freely behind his bar. This seemed to confirm that he had indeed stayed close simply to use his heat to keep her warm.  
That was rather sweet of him. She caught herself thinking as she stared into the flames of his face and hair.  
"hey kiddo. earth to gust...gusty-girl" She heard a chuckle to her right. "careful, you're going to burn your retinas like that."

She blinked, an after image of flame stuck in her vision. "Huh? What?"

"you've been staring at grillbz for about ten minutes kid."

Was it possible for skeletons to look smug? Because this one looked smug as hell!!!

"don't tell me you've got the HOTS for Grillbz do'ya?"  
August felt her face heat up and it had nothing to do with fire; unless you could count the subject topic. "What, no! Course not...flames are just kind of...um... hypnotizing." She exhaled a tired sigh trying to brush past embarrassment. "And I'm a bit tired is all..."

"hypnotizing huh?" The skeleton still looked smug, but he seemed to let it drop. "how you getting home kiddo? it's still raining."

Her head turned to the bar doorway. "I don't know...I'll probably walk. But..." Her eyes trailed back to the bar floor and she jumped up. "A mop!!!"

Grillby jumped a few inches his flames sparking in surprise at her. "Sorry Grillby, didn't mean to surprise you. I remembered. I need to clean up that water for you!" She held up a hand quickly. "No arguments! I want to clean it up, so you don't have too!"

Sure, water on the floor probably was no big deal. A mop could handle it and he wouldn't' be touching it, but she might as well help! Expecially since he had come to let her in when she was so soaked...

August waited while Grillby left, and came back minutes later with a mop and bucket. He didn't seem to want to hand it over and make his guest do work in his bar. But he did hand it over eventually. Though; August thought she could see a frown on his flaming face.

She cleaned up the trail of water quickly and leaned the mop and bucket up near the bar for him again with a smile on her face. "Thanks Grillby...I'd feel bad leaving you a mess."

"...by the way..." Her memory flickered back to when he'd reached out to touch her. She climbed up on a bar stool and sighed out softly. "....are you okay? She gestured towards the hand in question. "I was all wet before, and you seemed to get hurt?"

She reached part way across the bar for his hand, stopping several inches away. Not touching, but gesturing that she wanted to see his palm. The elemental obliged and turned his hand up; showing his palm. Free of any external evidence. He seemed quite alright. His smile; a thin line of bright white-hot energy across his face seemed to comfort her. "he's alright...small bit of water isn't gonna put out our man here..." Sans said before Grillby had to say a single word.

He simply nodded his head to what Sans said; flames flickering and went back to rubbing the glass in his hand. "Still..." August said, a small frown on her face. "Sorry for that, it looked like it hurt..."

He made a gesture that could only be taken as 'it's alright, i'm fine' and she let it go from there. Since there wasn't a mark on him, and he seemed content she figured that it really hadn't been that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! Thanks for reading the intro!~
> 
> I've got no END plans for this story, but some ideas floating in my head won't leave me be.....  
> I have written a few chapters ahead of time and I'm having fun.  
> Feel free to criticize it, I'm certainly not a very good writer...but I hope someone takes some small enjoyment from this.  
> Writing stupid things is my guilty pleasure! *SHRUG*
> 
> Chapters will probably remain fairly short, so i can keep at it without losing interest.
> 
> Enjoy!~


End file.
